


Playing the Corrupted Hearts' song

by Sandentwins



Series: Tales of Earth and Alternia [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: It was written in 2013 please don't judge, M/M, Very bad grammar and storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's life had always been neat. A nice family, good friends and a new opportunity to be the school's official music band.<br/>Well, until <i>they</i> decided to show up. But hey, superpowers are worth risking your life and your love, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "You are my muse", an unreleased work by Carmine Sanden. Eternyon and Memoria are original characters by the same author.  
> Takes place in the 1975, Seattle. Unless said otherwise somewhere cause this fic is old and i'm NOT going to reread all that piece of crap. Karkat is a descendant of the Karkat from [Reborn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/810357)

The alarm clock rang. John punched it and jumped out of the bed.  
The day has come!  
Quickly,you entered Jade's room screaming 'Wake up!',got a pillow in your face laughing and went to the bathroom. You then put on the clothes you reserved for the occasion,and slided down the stairs ramp.

"You sure are excited,son.",Dad said.

"Yes,today is the first school day,I'll never miss it!

-Don't be too fast,it's only 7.am. You've got enough time to eat,pack your bag and go.

-Sorry,it's my first day in my new highschool. Maybe Jade and I will be in the same class? And what about our cousins,they moved on here a month ago,right? 

-Yes,maybe,John. It would be a mess with you four together,anyways.

-Hi,Dad!'',Jade said entering the living room.

You were really thoughtful about today. You and your sister were going to the same school,and your best friends too. Maybe even your cousins,as you said. You finished eating your pancakes,then took your bag in your room. You made sure you brought all your books for the day,your timetable,and your new mobile phone.

"John,you're coming?

-Yeah!"

\---

Sburb Highschool was a really huge building. There were so many windows,you cannot even count how many. And a huge court too,with trees all around. And there was a gigantic crowd of students.  
Jade was holding your hand to not be lost between all the people. You tried desperately to have a look to the board,but you had to wait several minutes to tell your sister where you all were.

"Cool,we're in the same class! And,let's see what else..."

You saw the names of Crocker,Jane; English,Jake; Lalonde,Rose and Roxy and Strider,Dave and Dirk. All on the same class. This was your lucky day. You saw too,the names of some of your neighbours: Leijon,Nitram. Yep,there were many trolls. You didn't saw them much those years. But before you could do anything,somebody hugged you in the back.

"If it isn't my favorite lil' cousin!~~

-Hello too,Janey!

-Gadzooks,Jane,where'd you go? Oh,hey Jade!

-Jake! I missed you so much!

-How were the holidays?

-Not very good. Hey,would you mind if we move on?

-Sure. This crowd is very thicky."

The four pals crossed the court and sat on a bench. They had all well changed since their last meet-up last year. Jane had grown up several inches,and Jake wore a very nice tanning. The twins have grown up a little too,but couldn't reach Jake in height.  
They talked a lot like this,then the clock rang,and they all walked together to the classroom. Rose was here,Dave too,and you guessed this girl was Roxy,and the other boy Dirk. You eight were like a funny band,always together.  
Now the year has begin,you promised to always stay together.

\---

The day was gone very fast. You meet some other students,mostly trolls,and your teachers for this year. You were going down the stairs with Jane,thinking about tomorrow,when she suddenly grabbed your arm.

"What? Is something wrong?

-Look,Johnny!"

There was a notice on the bulletin board. 'New year party,on October 14th.'

"A party? Nice,but...

-No,look at the bottom."

A small note: 'Musicians needed'.

"You think what I think,John?

-Erm...no?

-Don't tell me you forgot Prospitian Ship!"

Prospitian Ship was the name of the music band you created together when you were 13. The name was Jade's idea,but soon after it died by itself. 

"Janey,it was years ago...We couldn't even play real music at the time.

-But you learned to play guitar,right?

-Yes,but...

-I'll talk to Jake and Jadie about it then!

-Jane,wai...oh,she's gone."

You didn't said you were ok with it. Then you looked at the note again.  
Maybe she's right,after all. Why couldn't Prospitian Ship rebirth of its ashes?  
Yeah,it worths a try.


	2. Singin' with the wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the weed!  
> If you find it wicked, it's normal, I do too.

You were looking in your closet for something. Something you never had the heart to get rid of. But it was buried under piles of papers and stuff of all sorts.  
You were sure it disappeared with the years.  
But you finally found the box,and opened it.  
There were many pictures in it. They were all pictures of you four,when you were thirteen. And paper sheets,with naive lyrics on it,some even with music score pieces. Those were ashes. The ashes of Prospitian Ship. And soon,it will rebirth of them.  
You don't really liked this name. Why a ship? And what does 'prospit' means? Is that a country?  
But you never knows what happens in Jade's head. Afterall,others were ok with it.  
You looked at the pictures. Jake was very funny with those drumsticks behind his ears. Jane was sitting on a small piano,with a fiery face,and Jade was trying to play a bass as tall as her. Oh,and here you are. With your child guitar. During the holidays,you bought yourself a new one,but didn't used it much. It was still under your bed.  
You picked it up,and tried to play some notes. You tried to remember last year's music class,and played a not-so-bad arpege. Eventually,Jade heard you.

"Hey,John! You're still playing guitar?

-Yeah...obvious."

She looked at the box,open at your feet. She took a paper in it.

"So many memories... I think I still had this old bass. Hey,maybe we should play together?

-If you want."

Then,you heard Dad's voice downstairs.

"John,Jade,your cousins are here!

-Tell 'em we're in my room."

Jake and Jane came up. They had a smile on their faces.

"Hey,John,look what you got there!"

You all looked at the box contents.

"It was the good ol' time,sure.

-But if we really want it,this golden phoenix will rebirth! The time passes away,but the memories stays,and if you dig in the sand of the ages,they will come back again,and spread through our dreams to make them real! ...erm ...why are you all staring at me like that?

-Jade...it was a good song idea!

-Yes,sure! Just put a music and start the fun! Hey,by the way,we should practice it before. 

-But where?

-Why not in the garage? Dad never uses it.

-You think he will let us?

-Why not.",Dad suddenly said,entering the room. "But only if you promise to work good at school,and you too,Jane and Jake.

-Promise!"

Today,a young golden bird has hatched again.

\---

This wasn't the place you used to dream about. This wasn't the golden city. It looked more like a forest,in the middle of the night. You were cold. You didn't liked this.  
You took some steps between the trees. They were huge,strange blue trees. You heard a water sound; a river,maybe? And you heard another noise.  
Footsteps. Very close.  
You started to run through the trees. But the more you runned,the more the footsteps approached. You heard a voice.

"Don't be afraid,kiddo."

Suddenly,a light appeared in front of you. You stopped running,and a silhouette appeared in the blue rays. You couldn't say who it was,but slowly it approached,and you saw a tall,black wolf. You tried to don't move to not be eaten. But instead of rush on you,the beast sat down on the ground and stared at you.

"Hello,John."

Your fear slowly went away. The fact this animal was talking was still troubling.

"Hey,I'm not a stupid animal,you know.

-You...can read my mind?

-Of course I do. You're in a dream,remember?

-Huh...yeah,it makes sense. But who are you? And what do you want to me?

-Pardon my manners. I have many names,but they know me as Eternyon. I'm sort of a god,but it doesn't matter. And what I want is that you listen to me.

-I'll do.''

He stood up on two legs. His body was more humanoid than animal; he was taller as you,and you saw his paws were shaped as human hands. He put one on your shoulder.

"John,believe me if you want,but you are one of the rare people who have a very special power. And because you got it,I want to be sure you will not use it on evil purposes.

-A...power? What power? And why would I-

-I won't tell you which one. You must find it by yourself. All I can tell is there are eleven others who got it too,and some would use it to cause destruction. You will stop them.

-Why me? Why not you,godalike?

-I don't have to interfere directly. I am like a First Guardian,but I am also different. But don't worry,someone will help you.

-You won't neither tell me who,right?

-Right. Don't forget this."

He took your hand in his. It was soft and covered in fur,like a dog's. He clenched your wrist,and you suddenly felt pain. Not because of his vise,but you felt something burning you. When Eternyon released you,you saw a little burn on your wrist. It had the form of a small wave,made of two curled lines. And before you could ask him about this,he had disappeared.  
So did the land.  
Jade was upon you,shaking your shoulders to wake you up.

"Come on,Johnnie,we'll miss the bus!

-Gmm...huh? Oh,yeah,I'm coming."

You stood up and took your clothes.  
The burn was still here.

\---

Miss Peixes,the music teacher,was holding auditions to find who'll be Sburb High's music band. Sure,it was the occasion for Prospitian Ship to come back. All of you practiced,and became very good with your instruments. But suddenly,you realised something.  
None of you could sing.  
Lacking a singer,you wouldn't go very far. It was now John's top priority to find someone. And those auditions would be a good occasion. But there weren't many candidates,or at least free ones.  
Until this day.

It was during the morning break,when you first heard him. You were alone on a bench,looking at the clouds,and thinking about what the wolf said. You had a power...what did he meant? Suddenly,you heard a music playing. A soft,slow music,just behind you. You didn't paid much attention,until someone began to hum some lyrics. It talked about apocalypse,brutal services and infidels,but what surprised you was the voice. You turned back,and saw a troll relying on the bench. He had a mp3 player and hearings,but you were close of him,so you didn't miss a note of the song. Slowly,the humming turned into a low singing,which hit you in the heart. It was so nice,the voice was a boy's but light ,melodic and crystalline as a girl's. It was also deep and kinda relaxing,and suddenly,you had a revelation.  
You finally found your man.

"Oh,dude,that was amazing!",you said.

The troll surprisely glanced at you. He had carmine red eyes,and little nubby horns. He didn't noticed you first,so you made him jump by calling him.

"I listened to you,and I swear you've got a wonderful voice!

-Erm...thanks."

When he talked,his voice was just like a normal teenager's. The dream effect disappeared. Then the bell rang.

"I should go now."

He walked to the doors before you could even ask him his name.  
But,because of some weird plot junk,he was in the same class as you.  
You asked him if you could sit next to him. He didn't answered,but had a move which meant 'ok'.  
When the teacher made the calling,you looked at him. He raised his hand the last: Karkat Vantas.  
He was around sixteen years old,and shorter than you. His hair were messy and hiding his little horns. His hands were folded in a pincer-like shape,and he wore a black shirt with a red Cancer symbol.  
He didn't looked at you,even though you did the whole hour. His ruby eyes were staring at the window. You noticed his notebook was covered in little,cute drawn pincerbeasts,and of poetic sentences. He seemed to be artistic,but always answered right when the teacher was asking him.  
After the History class,you talked to him.

"You know...you sing very well.

-Nthing special 'bout it.

-I swear you're really good! You're the one I need!"

For the first time,he really looked at you. 

"For what?

-You see...well,I'm in a music band,and we need a singer. You think you-

-No thanks.

-Oh,maybe you're already in one?

-No,it's just... I don't feel like it.

-Karkat...why? You realize you could-

-Be a great singer,I know. But,seriously,no. Thank you...

-John. John Egbert."

You hold him a hand,and he shaked it unwillingly. Suddenly,you felt the pain again.

"Are...you ok,John?

-Yeah,it's just...an old scar.

-Lemme see."

He gently took your hand,and eventually found the burn. His eyes opened wide.

"Hey...finally,I'll be ok to join your band.

-Really?

-Yeah,afterall...why not try?

-Oh,thank you so much Karkat!"

Why he changed his mind was a mystery. But you finally foud your singer. Later,he met the others,and accepted to try some of the fresh new lyrics.  
But John was still thougtful.

'What does he knows about...?'


	3. Windblaze

"One,two,three,four!"

The music started to rumble. It began with a slow bass rythm,followed by a piano theme and guitar riffs. The kids were switching between slow and fast with a new ease,earned with many practice. The music was getting faster,even insane,especially the piano Jane was hitting like a madgirl. Finally,this small two minutes theme ended. Karkat was watching them,sat on a chair.

"So,that's your style?

-Yeah,that's an original one we called Showtime. How do you find it?

-Nice. Does it have lyrics?

-Not yet,pal. You can add some if you want. But I would like to see your skills before.

-Me too,Karkat. 

-Okay,okay,I'll show you. Give the tune."

John sat down and played some guitar notes. Karkat cleared his troath,and took a deep breath. Without any text,he sang.

"You're pestering this idiot,he's upset  
He's going about you cheating on his best friend  
Well he doesn't get your humor as I do~

I'm in my room,it's a typical Friday night  
I'm reading all the stupid magazines he doesn't like  
And he'll never know your story as I do~~"

The four were listening. It was a song about a boy in love with a blind girl but who doesn't cared about that and loved everything from her. John has stopped playing,but Karkat went on singing. It was like if his was a river of small diamonds floating to our ears. Everybody now was convinced. When he finished,everybody applaused him. Karkat felt himself blush.

"You're definitely amaaaaazing! It was beautiful!

-Jade's right,you're really good."

He smiled.

\---

The wind was blowing,and the trees were flapping their twigs like bird wings. You,Dave and Jade were sat on a bench,eating your lunch,and talking about the new P.E teacher.

"Man,this Zahhak's so crazy. Last time he broke half of the windows with a basket ball.

-I wouldn't like to ever hug a guy like this. I'm too young to die."

You laughed. The sun was hid behind dark clouds,but the air was warm. You looked up to them,and closed your eyes. But suddenly,you opened them again.

''Did you heard?

-Heard what?

-No,sorry."

You sure heard a voice. It came from the fifth floor,where the window was open.

"-Someone's...screaming?"

You jumped out of the bench. It was a scream. A panic scream.

''Oh no...",Dave suddenly said. "It's Roxy's voice!"

She was calling for help. Without thinking,you ran inside the building. You rushed upstairs and headed where you heard the scream: an empty classroom. Then you saw Roxy.  
She was outside the window,grabbing its edge to not fall of ten meters high.  
Rose once told you about her sister's ebriation problems; she didn't knew where she went,and had falled though a wide-opened window.

"Roxy! Quick,give me your hand!

-I can't! I'm...too scaaared! Help me,John!

-Give me your hand!"

She wasn't listening to you,and screamed again. She was too stubborn to listen. You didn't knew what to do before she falls...  
And all of a sudden,your wrist burn hurted again.  
Then,it glowed of a bright blue flash.  
Slowly,you raised your hand in front of you. A cold gust of wind blew out of nowhere,and then elevated the girl in the air. The wind entered the room. Papers and chalk sticks were now flying everywhere,and Roxy too. Carefully,you put her on the ground.

"Rox,are you ok?

-Yyyyy...eaaah... Where am I?"

She was drunk again. You closed the window and picked up some papers.

"You're safe. But be careful of where you're stepping,or else something will happen to you.

-Yaeh,dnot wrry Jhon...*hic*"

Sigh. You gave her to Dave,who just entered rhe room. When they exit,you looked down at your hand. The burn was now pale blue,and still a bit glowing.

"You just took the first step,kiddo."

You didn't move. Nor were surprised by this soft,wolfy voice.

"First step of what?

-You just discovered your powers. But you must learn to use them,now.

-On good purposes,I know."

You turned back. Eternyon was sitting on a table,looking at you. You didn't know how did he get here.

"I can warp the space.

-Oh,I remember,you read my mind.

-Yes. But listen,John. Soon,another Hero will surface,somebody you could be close to. If he decides to use his power to serve the forces of evil,you will stop him. It's why you must learn to control the wind,and the abilities it brings.

-I guess...okay then. But...why did you chose me? Why not somebody wiser,or stronger?

-You're the one I needed. That's all. Oh,and take this."

He raised his hand,and a blue item appeared out of void.  
It was a blue,shiny hammer,made of a light metal. It beared the curved symbol,and was orned with small sapphires.

"It's a Blazehammer. Use it if you need to fight.

-Thank you,it'll be useful! But...it doesen't seems to fit in my bag,and it'll sure be confiscated ..."

In you hand,the hammer suddenly shrinked,to the size of a rabbit plush toy. But before you could axk Eternyon how itg worked,he disappeared.

New powers,huh? If you want to protect the good,there's only one thing to do...  
*rrrrriiingrrrrrringohshitlaterbettetcleanupthemessquick*

\---

You took this old scarf and wrapped it around your neck,then hid your face with a Jane's kerchief. On your black leather jacket,you drew the wind symbol right in the center,and took those old glasses you turned into a nice mask. You put your hammer back on your belt holster,and then looked yourself in the bathroom mirror. Dang,you looked so cool in this outfit. If you want to be a sort of hero,better stay anonymous. It's why you created a new Avenger: Windblaze.  
And to render yourself more badass,you concentrated yourself and used the wind to create a beautiful pair of blue wings. You discovered this along with many other more badass abilties,like warm up or col down the air,draw pictures in the clouds (that's more for fun than fight,though) and even turn yourself into wind. Okay,turn just one arm before it begins to hurt,but you'll progress soon.  
'Laaaadies,Windblaze is coming to rescue you all!'

"John,close the window,it's cold outside!",Jade suddenly told through the door.

Okay,daydream later.


	4. Bloodstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special note for my 4th chapter on 13 total.

The Sburb High Magazine didn't let it go.

'An incredible scoop: Windblaze.  
He appeared out of nowhere in the school,and then acted as a sort of hero,always protecting the weak ones. But there isn't much to do only in the school,and this angel with the wind in his wings began to fly to the town. The criminality rate has lowered much since,and even the police isn't as fast as him. On the news,he just caught two burglars and carried them in the air to the police station! And because he first appeared in our school,everybody thinks he is a student. We could even have talked to him without knowing it,do you imagine? They say everytime the wind blows,he is flying to the sky to watch us over the clouds. But it must be hard to attend to school and fight crime in the same time. So,whoever Windblaze is,almost everybody are with him! We hope he will bring the light to our poor lives,and make our town well safer. And if he is ever reading this,he must know we are very proud of our own hero!  
-by Nepeta Leijon,reporter'

Karkat put the newspaper on the table. Windblaze...a kind of new hero,right? You saw him once,flying in the sky with his giant wings. But you couldn't see him closely,even for one second. Nobody could.  
You took your evidence in your pocket. It was a little blue paper,with a double wave and a signature: WindB. His visit card,which he drop on a resolved crime scene or in a thief's hat. You examinatex it for the tenth time: the wave was hand-drawn,probably with a marker. It had nothing special. But you are sure such meaning is there. It is always there, when it comes to this.  
Wait a minute.  
Something has just occurred to you. You tried to remember what could be its meaning.  
Suddenly you did.

'It can't be...'

For now,you decided to think about it more. And first,you needed to approach him.

\---

The balcony wasn't very high,but you were still scared. Though you didn't needed to worry.  
Carefully,you grabbed the barrier,and went on the other side. You then proceeded to let you fall a bit,still grabbing the edge,and take your best desperate face. Then you screamed for help.  
It would cost your life,but it worth a try.  
But a minute passed by,and you were still hanging over several meters high,and your fake calls turned into real screams. People were screaming on the ground too. You have locked the door from the outside so nobody would disturb you. You were a moron.  
You cried. And then,you felt yourself floating.  
He was here,holding you in his arms,and taking you safe. You grabbed his arm,fearing to fall. He was so close to you,you could see his eyes behind his glasses. But he didn't said anything,so you broke the ice.

"T...thank you very much. I'll be dead without you."

No answers. Then he landed,and put you on a bench.

"No problem. Just be careful."

Ths voice reminded you of someone's. You looked at his hand,and saw on it a little wound shaped like the wave. He noticed you glimpse and hid his hand in his pocket. Then,he flapped his wings and flew away.

'Nice try,John. You won't be alone for long,I promise.'

You walked back to the classroom. You just had an idea.

\---

"Hey,doggy,show up or I'll beat your ass out."

Where did he go since last time you met him? It was madness to give god powers to an animal. But again,this one was special.

"Be careful about what you're saying."

Here he was. The talking wolf. You met him a month ago,but first you didn't believed him.

"Hey,I thought about your deal.",you said.

''And?

-I accept it. Give me those powers.

-Not so fast,boy. First you need to be ready.

-I already am. I want to help you.

-Hmmm. If you say so. But you must know that you aren't like the other trolls. You've got something special.

-You think I fucking don't know? It's not easy for me to have red blood,even after the death of the Hemoshitrum. 

-Do you even understand what it means? Did you never asked yourself if you realized its signifiance?

-Oh great,you'rer talking like my fucking brother now."

You grinned and turned him the back on. After some instants,you finally spoke.

"Can we start already?

-Okay,don't worry. But I have to tell,I don't know which powers your blood will allow you to have. Even if I am the god of the Future,yours is blacked out. There will maybe be some undesirable effects.

-Wait,what?"

He didn't answered,and put his paw on your shoulder.  
At the beginning,you just felt warmth,and then your skin burning. But you didn't expected to feel it through your whole body.  
An awful,deadly pain,coursing through your veins,burning your flesh from the inside. It was like if your body was torn apart,re-patched and torn again. Eternyon was watching you screaming,without doing anything. He didn't expected it neither,and even if he took his hand off,you were still screaming.  
Finally,after a long and painful suffering,you falled on the ground. It was like if a thousand knives were just thrown at you.

"K...Karkat? Are you ok?

-Do...I...look ok,nookwhiff?"

You painfully stood up. Your back hurted. Eternyon had a surprised face.

"What?

-It seems...that you changed well."

You rushed to the bathroom,and looked yourself in the mirror. You first noticed your increased height. Then,your horns,still small but sharper. Your eyes were bloodstained,and your ears were shaped like an elf's. You took your shirt off,and saw there were some kind of red thorns on your elbows. 

"Whoa,man,what the heck happened?

-I didn't know this. It had some special effects.

-Special effects,my rea...oh fuck,is that a tail??"

You also got a grey,long tail,with a furry end. You tried to move it,but got it to tickle your face. 

"What the fuck did you do? Give me my body back?

-Wait until you test its abilities."

You looked at your reflection. Your body was way more sinevy,and somehow very elegant. You went back to your room,and grabbed a table. You easily lifted it over your head,then threw it in the air,jumped,and broke it with your hand. Wood pieces flew through all the room. You didn't noticed those claws coming out from your handback,not from your fingers.

"Woah. Amazing.

-I told you. But you can't go back now. Remember that-

-Watch out the new Troll Wolverine!"

Karkat already torn half of the wallpaper. He really enjoyed those claws,and even the feet's ones.

"Young Vantas,please-

-Yeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaw!!!!!!"

He was running on the roof now. What a brat. You howled,making him fall.

"Will you listen now?

-Grmpf. Okay.

-You will need those powers to help the other Hero. Together,you-

-Cut to the chase,I know it already. Help Windblaze and all.

-Wait,who?

-The one who controls the wind.

-Oh,the Heir. I know him. Your powers together will be useful against him.

-Against who?

-Koroblade."

\---

You flew up and sat on the roof. And two more criminals caught. You took of your mask,and put the kerchief on your neck. Then you lied down,staring at the stars. They were nice and shiny tonight. Lost in the panorama,you saw a plane. Wait...that wasn't a plane. It was too close. And it was heading right on you.  
It was someone calling you.  
Before you realised anything,you saw him. You just had the time to hide your face.  
The other boy was wearing a brown jacket,and a small cloak. Two long,curved horns were sprouting from his red hat. On his shirt was a red scar with three blood drops. He had a long tail and claws on his hands and feet. His shoes were equiped with small rockets.

"Windblaze?

-Erm...yes?

-My name is Bloodstorm. I'm challenging you. The one who saves the more lives in one week stays the only one in the town. Get it?''

You were surprised. A challenge? 

"And if I deny?

-You'll be a loser.

-Don't have choice so.

-Exactly. Smell ya in one week.''

And then,he flew away.  
You looked at his cloudy trail. The most lives saved,huh? You'll show him he shouldn't have messed with Windblaze.

\---

Eternyon was watching them. Then he face-pawed himself.

'What a pair of morons.'


	5. Duel above the clouds

Karkat was acting very strange with you. He was always looking at you suscpisiously. Maybe because during the last repetition,you escaped without saying anything,and reappeared half an hour later. The wind blew,the lady was aggressed.  
You sometimes think if you should tell your family about your double-identity. Or at least only your sister,you trusted her nd she trusted you. But if they ever know about you,they'll be put in danger. But they were worried about you,especially Jane. And you knew she knew something. First,she saw you putting her favorite neckerchief in your pocket. You told her it was for keeping your hands warm,but she was skeptical as always. Second,she noticed that you disappeared only when the wind was blowing. And that you were sometimes surrounded by it even in the inside,windows closed. And third,she was keeping every newspaper article talking about you -you mean Windblaze. She even meddledd once in your bag,and eventually found the mini-Blazehammer. But again,you told her it was just a self-made toy (hoping the sapphires doesn't look too much real). She trusted you,but seemed to doubt. But she asked you many questions,some very awkward. There wasn't anybody around,so you told her the truth to set you free. She then had a smile.

"My cousin is a superhero,how cute~

-Please Janey,don't tell anybody. I don't want to be harrassed by journalists.

-Even not Jade and Jake?

-Jade can shut her mouth,but I'm not sure for Jake. For now it's between you and me.

-Promise."

\---

People were surprised about Bloodstorm. But then he became very poular too,and soon many forums were displaying the war between he and Windblaze under a survey cover. You checked those everyday,and everyday was a perfect stalemate. You gave up looking at those when you first saw a disturbing fanart of you two,including a bucket. Seriously,Bloodstorm was a real douche to let the fans decide about who stays and who goes away. You wonder what his deal really was.

Later this night,you were on the roof of the highest building. You had a really good view of this part of the town. No wind to give you the news. The week delay has now gone. He will come soon.

"Stalemate.",a voice said behind you.

You didn't turned back.

''So,what do we do now?

-They seems to like us both. So let's strife.''

Now you turned back. His claws were out. You took your hammer and grew it up.

"You sure? Because... I mean...why can't we stay both?

-It's the jungle law. Don't ask furthermore."

He rushed on you,claws out. You jumped to avoid him,and pushed him away with the wind. Then you tried to hit him,but he was too fast and dodged it. He then took a dagger on his belt and runned to you,ready to stab. You turned into wind and he missed you,before falling of the building. He activated his boots and flew to the sky. You deployed your wings and followed him,hammer in hand. Suddenly you felt yourself caught in long,red miles. He then threw his knife at you,but only harmed your arm. You wiggled out of the red junk and aimed your hammer,before giving him a powerful hit,right on the head.  
He falled out of ten floors,and you suddenly realised.  
You just killed him.  
But when you headed to the ground,his body had dissapeared.

\---

Karkat was missing. It wasn't his type to miss a repetition. You and the others did your best,but without the singer it wasn'tt the same.  
You were very worried about Bloodstorm. Where did he go? Was he actually hidden somewhere,losing all his blood? Wait,you never saw his blood. With such powers,he's maybe a blue one,even purple. 

''Or maybe he's just another Hero.''

Youu turned back. Not again,please.

"Not again?",Eternyon howled. "You were supposed to help him,not to kill him!

-What? Is he dead?

-No,not yet. But it was close! You are lucky he is strong enough to survive.

-He aattacked me first!

-I don't care! Koroblade is rising,we don't have time to fight ourselves like cubs!

-I tell you he...wait,Korowho?

-It's right. You see,I once gave other powers to other heroes to fight the forces of evil. But one of them was corrupt by the demons,and became maleficient,still under his Hero name.

-But why can't you stop him with the other heroes?

-They don't exist anymore since a long time. I lost track of them. I just know some are close to you,but I can't be in contact with them. Only she can.

-Who?

-Me."

The one who talked was right behind you. A sort of pink,elegant cat. She looked like Eternyon,but was shorter than him. She had two fluffy tails and a red pearl on her forehand.

"-My name is Memoria. I once commanded the Heroes,it's right. I remember them,and also the Prince,who then became Koroblade. He was the fastest of the all,and very smart. The dark forces took control of him,and since,the others went away. 

-That sounds crazy. But two dogs are better than one to trust.

-We arent dogs.",they answered in perfect synch.

Suddenly Jade entered. When she saw the two gods,she wasn't surprised at all.

"Oh,hey,Memoria. Been a while.

-You...know them?

-Of course! John,I never told you,but I am the Witch! They also know me as Devilbeast,and you're Windblaze,right?

-H...how did you...

-If you weren't one of them,you wouldn't be able to see the Gods. Plus,Jane told me. John,I was worried about last night's fight! I heard you defeated Bloodstorm,without talking to him!

-He fought me first,this stubborn crabby asshole!''

Crabby. You remembered about Karkat. You didn't saw him the whole day,and hoped everything was ok.

\---

Nothing was ok.  
Karkat was at the hospital,in a deep coma.  
Important brain commotion,and maybe even internal hemorrhage. Nothing will be ok if he doesn't wake up.  
Nothing will ever be the same. The doctors said he will recover,but there were few chances of it.  
You sat next to his bed. He looked so peaceful,eyes closed,a low breath coming from his lips. You slowly took his hand in yours,and gently rubbed it. It was ice cold. You felt tears coming from your eyes,and took off ypur glasses. You then whispered some words in his ear.

"I'm sorry."

Of course you weren't dumb enough to don't know Karkat was Bloodstorm. It was now obvious. But why he would have killed you was a mystery. But the more you thought about it,the more you realized he never meant to kill you. He just wanted to make you leave to protect you,and because you didn't knew who. was hiding behind Bloodstorm's sunglasses,you almost killed him.

"I'm so,so sorry,Karkat.''

You put his hand on your heart. It feeled very good. You just wished this hand could move,that he could know the pain running in you right now.  
You kissed him on the cheek. Then you took off your scarf,and wrapped it around his neck.  
The visit's time over,you left his room.

"I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternyon and Memoria may or may not be the inspiration for Absolun and Eternity, two felines from Zodiacstuck.


	6. Wake up

The blade was shining of a blueish,soft light. You tried its sharp on your finger; a tear of black blood dropped. You put Shinzoken,your trusty katana back on its sheath,then opened the window. The lack of wind told you that the newbie wasn't here. You put your black coat on,and took your hitlist in the pocket.  
You killed the Batterthief last night. Marquise was very smart and didn't let you have her. Devilbeast and Ribbot were alive,but not for long. Neophyte,Broken Arrow and Subjuggalo were dead. With Doubledge,Windblaze,Bloodstorm and the unknown last one,you've all your targets ready.  
Better act quick. Your new boss wanted serious buisness.  
You sproud out your large black wings,and flew away.  
 Tonight,Koroblade's gonna kill them all.

 

Memoria suddenly opened her eyes. She had a vision,a terrible one.  
He has got Doubledge.

\---

You put a flower in his hand. To make sure he knew you were here.  
Two days passed by since your fight. Karkat didn't moved,even not opened his eyes. After school,you always came visit him. You were talking to him like if he was woken up,you tried to shake him a little,but he was still inert. His older brother once came,and while talking with him,you learnedf many things about Karkat. He lost his father when he was young,and since Kankri took care for him. His dream was to become somebody useful,somebody people will not reject.  
"Poor boy.",you said.

You took Karkat's hand in yours. It wasn't very warm,but at least it wasn't ice-dead cold.  
Kankri saw an intimate moment coming,and left the room. You then rubbed one of Karkat's horns,whispering soft words in his ear. You didn't even noticed what you were saying,and let go an 'I like you'. You repeated it some times more,before gently kiss his forehead.  
He looked like a fallen angel,lying in this hospital bed,an angel who broke his wings falling from the sky. Karkat didn't have wings,but he broke his arm,and maybe some ribs. Falling of several floors after being hit by a powerful hammer seemed to really hurt. Your tears dropped on his bedsheets. You slowly brushed his hair with your fingers,tracing little waves around his horns. Your face was so close from his,thew were almost touching. You carefully approached your lips from his,yielding to a strange pulse buried deep in you. But all of a sudden,you stopped.  
You felt something soft wrapping around your arm. You didn't noticed it first,but when you looked at your wrist,you saw a long grey tail grabbing it. It came from under Karkat's sheets.  
You heard a whisper. Your name.

"K...Karkat?"

The troll was trying to stand up,but he was very weak. He instead just whispered your name again,and grabbed tou tighter with his tail (you wondered where'd he got it). You cuddled him,being careful to his broken bones. Tears spilled again,joy tears this time.

"You're alive,Karkat,you're alive!

-Yeh,I survived.

-Oh,Karkles,I aam sorrry,so so so sorry to have hurted you! I'll never let this happen again,I promise!

-Calm your tits,fuckass,I'm alive. That's all."

He put his hand on your shoulder,and held you close. You felt his breath warming your neck,and that was very good. He was now tickling you with his tail,making you giggle. You caught it,and Karkat became red like a tomato.

"What?

-N...nothing... It's just...awkward.

-You mean,like this?

-No,wait don't...oh..."

You were gently rubbing his tail,which began to whip like a dog's. It was covered in a short fur,along with the rest of Karkat's body. When you noticed this latter fact,you put a hand on his cheek.

"You're...so soft...

-Shut...the hell up,Egbert. This is really incommodating."

You stared in each other's eyes. You were both smiling,and your mouths were very close. You were in the mood for a kiss.  
Well,until Kankri entered the room.

\---

Aranea Serket was running. She ran,and ran again. The crow was still here. He was looking for her. Not for Aranea,but for Marquise,the Sylph. He was beyond the clouds,invisible to her,but he could see her.  
Memoria told you to find Ribbot in the other side of the town; with her Time powers,she would be very helpful.  
You took your Fluorite Saber,and waited for the crow to come. You used your eightfold vision to locate him. He had disappeared from the sky,but he was very close. You could feel him near to your actual position.  
Behind you.  
You jumped to avoid his attack,but he was too close and sliced your arm. You screamed in pain,while Shinzoken was rising on the air.  
And then,jumped out of Koroblade's claws. You took a look and saw two people standing behind the raven,a blue one with a hammer and a red one with the sword. The blue boy raised his hammer but couldn't hit him because of his speed. You picked up your saber and tried to stab him,wwithout injuring the boys. Finally,Koroblade took his sword back and flew away like a bird.  
The boys approached you,and asked you questions,while the red was healing your arm,which lost many blood,

"My name is Marquise. I'm looking for Ribbot,the Maid.

-I'm Windblaze,and here's Bloodstorm. We'l help you.

-Thank you."

When Karkat finished,the three together went to the said place.  
With Jade,they were five out of six remaining Heroes.


	7. At the prom tonight

Jade put her black hood on. This gesture,she didn't done it since two years,when the pink cat came. But this day,they needed her help.  
She retrieved the black and green dress she once wore,with the spiral-star-looking thing on it. It still fitted her,and with the green rifle,Jade didn't saw herself in the mirror,but Devilbeast. Her white dog ears sprouted off her hair,along with her tail and her snout. She could now hear the noises from far outside; her ears hurted. She smelled many scents,the cake in the kitchen downstairs,the flowers in the corridor,and many others. She raised her hand,and shrinked her lipstick tube. Great,she still had her powers. But suddenly,her leg hurted. Oh,she forgot this little spiral scar. How useless it is. The weapon since long ran out of bullets,but Jade refilled it with green energy. Little lightnings blasted around her.   
She felt something moving behind her. Memoria.

"You wanted me.

-We need you,Jade.

-And I'm coming."

\---

Karkat checked the paper one more time,while John reaaccorded his guitar. Jane looked at the crowd.

"-Everybody's here.

-We'll not deceive them,right?''

The school's gymnasium was huge,and decorated with banners everywhere. All the students were here for the new year party,and today,Prospitian Ship will play on stage for the first time.  
Sure you were all nervous. You were so nervous you could set teddy bears on fire. Wait,what?

"John?"

You turned back. 

"Yes,Karkat?

-I...erm...what is it?"

He showed you the lyrics papers. You absolutely wanted to write this song yourself,to Karkat's disappointement. 

"Don't worry. You'll sing it at the end."

He smiled at you. You didn't understood,and went help Jake with the drums.

"Hey,Jake,you ok?

-Huh? Oh yeah,don't worry. I'm just a teeny bit dizzy.

-You think you could play?

-Yes,sure. Sure. How do you expect me to don't play when I'm all ready?"

You stared at him suspiciously. His eyes were blinking fast,and he seemed very tired. You just put it on the stress,and after you finished,you looked at the crowd.  
There were many students,talking,laughing,smiling. Here were Rose,Roxy,Dave and Nepeta. Aradia Megido,the young Ribbot you met last night,was looking at the troll with a broken horn. She had the power to freeze the time,travel it,and also control the spirits of the dead.  
Then,the headmaster Mr Scratch took the mic. He greeted the students,thanked them for coming,and wished them luck for the year. While they all applaused,you took your guitar.  
It was your turn to rock.  
You opened the show with a recent new creation: Descend. Karkat cleared hisd throat,and sang.

''Heat scorches my skin,  
It's burning, blazing.  
It's time for me to jump in.  
I'm upward gazing.

Apocalpse above,  
Streaking toward the ground  
Armageddon's  
Homeward bound..."

The song was wonderful. Karkat's magic voice was charming everyone,and more than one lady vanished screaming. 'We got groupies',you thought. Everybody was putting his heart in the music,and all of the five did a great job. When it ended,everybody applaused. You dropped a tear of blue liquid sorrow before the conclusion of all your efforts.  
Then,you played various dance musics,as Knight Transparent,Megalovania and Sgruban Jungle. And eventually,the one you reserved.

"And now if you mind,a little slow for you ladies!"

The piano played. Karkat had a deep breath,and sang the most wonderful lyrics in the world.

"How could I...get through one night without you...."

Two more ladies vanished.

''If i had to live without you...what kind of life would that be?"

Boys were asking the girls for a dance,and if you weren't on the stage,you really would invite Rose,your secret childhood crush. She was sitting on the bench,reading a book,until Dirk invited her. You just looked at them,sadly happy for her.

"I need you in my arms,need you to hold...."

You too needed someone to hold. Someone who would care for you. Of course you have your family,but what you were looking for was another thing.

"You're my world,my heart,my soul..."

Someone who'll be this for you. Someone who'll tell you sweet words like those.

"If you ever leave,baby that would take away everything good in my life..."

Rose was now smiling,in Dirk's embrace. She took his glasses off,and they stared at each other for a long time. While playing the last notes,you felt something hard in your throat. Hard like the truth their mouths were very close together.

"How do I live..."

You turned your eyes to not look at this. Instead,you stared at the first one in front of you.  
And Karkat was looking at you too,smiling.

"Without youu?"

You took a blast of little shiny metaphoric stars right in the face. His voice,his smile,they were an angel's. His red eyes,they were shining. 

"There'll be no sun in my sky...."

You almost forgot to keep playing while listening to him.

"There'll be no love in my life..."

Neither in yours. An idea suddenly crossed your mind.

"There'll be no world left for me..."

Nothing in the world would replace him.

"How do I ever,ever survive?"

You asked yourself this question. Jane poked you to remind you to play,and you did. The song finally ended,and when you looked at the couples,you saw Dirk kissing Rose.

This son of a bitch!

You had enough,and left the room.  
You sat down on the grass,and hid your face in your hands. Dirk was your friend,and he knew what you feeled for Rose. He did it on purpose,you were sure. You sobbed like a baby. You never told her what you feeled. Then,you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"Hey",Karkat said. "Something wrong?

-Oh..nothing.

-Rose,right? I saw you looking at her.

-I love her,Kat...and it's hard for me...

-I know."

He sat down next to you. And then,he took your hand in his.

"I know,John."

He nuzzled your neck with his nose,and rubbed your face with his tail. He told you he was sorry for you,and held you in his arms,even if one was broken.

"K...Karkat,what are you doing?

-Sssssssshhh. It's ok. Keep fuckin' calm."

It felt good. You let go a small gust of wind,while Karkat was warming you with his blood's warmth. You didn't noticed it was cold outside,neither you were shivering. You looked at Karkat,he looked at you.

"Did you meant it,when you were singing?

-At first no,but...then,it was...another thing.

-Yeah?"

Your faces were again so close. This time,you'll not miss your chance. You closed your eyes,and slowly approached your lips from his'.  
But suddenly,someone screamed. Daaaaaaaaaaang it. You freeed yourself from this so sweet embrace,and took your mask in your pockets. Karkat put on his hat with the fake horns on it,and you two flew in the air.  
Koroblade was holding Rose,Shinzoken pointed on her throat. He was laughing,and that made you mad. Blazehammer appeared in your hand,Karkat took his claws out.  
Suddenly,three more people came out. Marquise,Ribbot,and an unknown one.

"Jade?

-Shh! I'm Devilbeast,remember?"

Oh yeah,you forgot. But right now you got a fight to do. Koroblade threw Rose in the air like a lifeless item,and Marquise caught her before taking her safe. Merely all the students were watching the Heroes' fight,who was now very intense. Even at five against one,even with the weapons of the fallen (a Dragon cane,throwing stars,a bow,two clubs and a trident), it was nearly impossible to defeat the demon. He cackled again and again while dodging their shots. Finally,he disappeared in a black smoke cloud. His laugh echoed through the falling night. Everybody landed,but without removing their masks because of the crowd.

"It sucks",Ribbot said. "He's more powerful than we thought.

-He must have a weak spot!

-But which one?

-Hey,guys..."

Marquise was next to Rose,who lied on the bench.

"We've got a problem."

Rose's skin was now all grey. Her hair,white and she was surrounded by some kind of grimdark energy. Kar- Bloodstorm approached her,and noticed small bite marks on her lips.

"The coward!",he shouted. "He poisoned her!

-It's why he...kissed her?

-It seems like yes."

She was hardly breathing. People all around were whispering loudly. Bloodstorm kneeled at her sid,then bited his lip to let go some blood.

"Sorry pal,but it's purely professional."

He kissed her. Everybody was either surprised or shocked,and you got a very,very bad poker face. When he released her,she had retrieved her colors,and opened her eyes.

"W...what happened? Where am I?

-Safe. Now,tell us,what have he done to you?

-We...we were dancing,and...he told me he liked me... And then,he kissed me,and suddenly...I felt strange,kind of drowsy... All my body hurted,and I don't remember then...

-Ka...Bloodstorm,do you think Koroblade is Dirk?

-I don't think. I'm sure.

-But why Rose? Why have poisoned her?

-I don't know,but we must be careful. Everybody should."

\---

John and you were sitting on the grass. You had your arms around his neck,and it was very cute. You could hear the wind blowing softly,whistling in the trees. The moon was shining like a pearl on the ink-dark velvet of the rising night. You were purring.

'It is that,to have a Matesprit?'

You didn't know,and don't wanted to.

"Hey,Kat?

-Hmmm?

-What did you do to Rose?

-Oh,I just purified her blood with mine. I'm sorry if I hurted your feelings.

-That's ok."

He grabbed your arm.

"-I've got everything that I need right in front of me."

You smiled to him,and purred again.


	8. Kisses

After the loathsome winter exams,the holiday finally came. Thanks to John,the wind wasn't too cold,and the snow was falling slowly,to create on the ground a white feather bed. This afternoon,you were pretty happy.  
Everybody loved your perform at the party. It was a total success with the girls,groupies and other fans. But even Jane got her lover,a handsome dude named Callen. There were no trace of Koroblade since this day,and Rose came back to a stable state. But in two days,will come a special day to you. Your Wriggling day,to be exact. Your brother asked you what gift you would like to have. When you told him it,he had a surprised face,but agreed.

''Why not,my dear. Afterall,you never leave the hive except for school.

-Whatever,Kanny."

Today was holidays' Friday. The bell rang for the last school hour before the next year. Your friend band was walking down the stairs before you. You looked at them,then took a breath and grabbed John's arm.

"Yes,Karkat?

-John...could you do a favor for me?

-Sure! What is it?"

You gave him the paper. John opened it,and smiled. It was an invitation for a 'birthday sleepover at Karkat's hive for my best friend Johnny only,the 6th of December,8:00 pm and you bring the drinks! (:B'. You drew it yourself,for him only.

"-Oh,Karkles... That's so nice of you!

-Yeah...so,you'll come?

-Of course,buddy! I'll even bring you a gift.

-You are a gift all by yourself."

You wanted to hug him,but there were too many people around you. You just smiled back to him instead.

"See ya soon.

-Or maybe even sooner. Under our masks."

\---

She was always sleeping with the window opened. What a piece of cake. You entered her room,silent as an eagle,and folded your wings back. The deal was so easy.  
Your unknown employer needed the troll girl,and her luck power. You bowed on her bed.  
Her mouth was lightly opened,and her breath was soft and slow. You took off your shades,and with your heartbreaker experience,you kissed her. It wasn't a love kiss or anything truly felt,but rather something aggressive. You bited her lips,first slowly,but then more violent,making her squeak in her sleep. The smell of the blood was so exciting,it tasted like blueberries. Your senses told you to continue to drink this delicious blood,to have more of it. The only blood you ever tasted was the human red,and it was so boring,so sugarless. The girl was now shivering,and screaming. She just woke up,but with the arms bound to her bed by your solid claws,she could just scream. She was too scared of your violent embrace,and of the blood running on her chin. And finally,after licking her mouth to don't miss any drop,you threw her on the ground.

"Good morning,sweetie. Did you liked it?

-You...jerk...

-Oh,dear,won't you tell I haven't handsome kissing abilities?

-Get...away!"

She threw a light beam on you,but it was too weak to reach you. You took her head in your hands,and had a creepy smile.

"Now,come with me."

Her eyes were now all white,like her hair. Her skin was now dark,and the blood gutting from her lips was night-black.

"Yes."

\---

612 Beforus Street. Here it was.  
You brought the package in your bag,along with a nightsuit. And your Windblaze outfit,in case of danger.  
You rang the bell,and a tall guy in red sweater opened. You saw him at the hospital.

"Hello,John. Please come in,it's cold outside."

Karkat's hive was all grey,but somehow very stylish. Walls were decorated with naive child drawings, A giant,white-shelled pincerbeast was sleeping near the fireplace. Above the latter was a huge picture of a man with a long cape ,nubby horns and red eyes,and hunged under,a pair of irons shaped like your friend's symbol.

''It's a family heirloom'',Kankri said.

He then began a giant speech full of trigger warnings about what happened centuries ago. You decided to climb upstairss,to Karkat's repiteblock. When you entered,he greeted you with a hug.

"I knew you'd come!

-It was a promise. And I always hold them.''

While hugging him,you put the package in his hand.

"-Happy Wriggling day,Kat.

-You didn't had to."

You looked around you.

''Here's my block. T's not so comfy,but...

-I've never seen a troll house before,but that's pretty! It's almost the same as mine.

-Oh...thank you. I never had any guests before,so...what do you wanna do?"

They spent the evening talking about friends and exams results,playing some music,a car race videogame,and watching rom-coms. This birthday two-peopled party wasn't bad at all: they were both laughing,joking,and very happy to' be with each other. Then Kankri called the boys downstairs,and singing,put a splendid cherry cake on the table. When Karkat blew off his eight candles,he opened his other presents John gave him from the others: a cute red necklace by Jade,a bunny toy from Jane,some movies given by Jake (Avatar and Indiaradia Jones) and the now usual,love- and hand-made shirt by Kankri. 

"Kids grow up too fast.

-Whatever,dude."

The,he took John's package. When he opened it,he was more than smiling.  
It was a shiny new CD player. But with it,was one of the things he never expected to exist.  
All the Prospitian Ship musics,burned on an audio disk. With an album cover drawn by John.

"From us all. We know you're always alone,so..."

He hugged you. He whispered then to your ear: 'Thank you so much.'  
They proceeded to eat the delicious cake (delicious only because not from this witch of Crocker),and around midnight,the boys went to bed. No trace of danger tonight,they could sleep in peace. After brushing his teeth,Karkat removed his clothes.

''W...what are you doing?",you asked.

''Don't wanna my clothes to be all slimy."

He put them on the ground. He was totally naked,except for his panties. His tail was out,and you noticed the elbow thorns. He had the muscles of a Greek god statue,and this was somehow attractive. He then entered his cocoon,and asked you if you wanted to join him. Shyly,you removed your clothes too,and get in with him.  
The neon green slime was warm and comfortable,and when you lied down in it,you felt yourself very relaxed. Karkat held you in his strong arms,and it was the paradise. He kissed you on the cheek,on the neck,then slowly climbed to your mouth. 

''What...are you doi-" 

You couldn't finish your sentence,because he was kissing you. For the first time ever.  
You were surprised by the gesture,but answered to it,and he held you tight against his warm body. The time stopped,the entire universe was belonging to only you both. This was magic. His lips were pressed against yours,you feeled his teeth in his mouth and tried to avoid them,but he was somehow dominant,and chewed your tongue. You didn't cared.  
When he released you,you were more than happy. You lied on the cocoon,in a posture saying: 'Try to have me.'  
His kisses were lovely,soft and had the effect of a multitude of butterflies. His hands were running everywhere on your body,rubbing everything they touched. Even here,too. It made you blush bright red.

"Something wrong?

-No but...I didn't talked about this...

-Hey,relax,I don't wanna fill a pail."

You could swear he was thinking 'Yet'. But now,the question just occured to you.  
Were you ready to go so far with Karkat?  
You wondered why you thought about it. It was absurd to doubt of your friend,but something in you was telling you to don't worry about it. It would be ok in every case.  
You put your arms around his neck,and kissed him. You rubbed his horns,and that made him purring. His tail was whiping,his eyes were shining.

"You know...about the pail...

-Yeah? It was stupid,I know.

-No...I mean...it's ok if you want to...''

He blushed a lot. His purring stopped.

"I was just joking,I didn't knew you'll take it seriously... But,it's interesting in the same time. And I can't hide that sometimes...I think about you in a...peculiar manner...

-Don't worry,it happens to everybody."

You kissed him again. Karkat's hands were running slowly on your legs.

"So,where do you hide your bucket?"

\---

Aradia looked at the purple throwing stars. They once belonged to Doubledge,the psionic Mage. His death by the Crow's Shinzoken has been terrible,and thinking of it made you cry. But you had a mission.  
You fulfilled the stars with time. Many time. It was Marquise's advice just before she disapeared in unknown circumstances.  
Here. Now,spinning this one in your hand would bring you back in time. It couldn't repair the damage,but would be useful.  
You thinked about spinning it,but didn't do it. And suddenly,somebody appeared in front of you.

"Hello,Aradia.

-You too,Aradia."

Another doomedself appeared. You moved,thinked about your future actions to create more timelines,and more clones. To distinguish yourself from the others,you put on your Ribbot attire. When you got around fifty of you,you told them to stop.  
Your little army listened. You reminded every you about the Crow,the dangers,and the other Heroes. You gave them the instructions to follow,and wished them good luck.  
Their mission is now to find Koroblade in his nest. You removed your mask,looking at your reflections flying in the sky,while you,the Alpharadia had to stay.  
You heard footsteps.  
You saw the familiar silhouette behind you.

"Marquise?"

She didn't answered. You couldn't see her clearly in the dark.

''Aranea? Where have you been? Are you feeling we..."

Her saber was pointed on your throat.

''Aranea..what are you doing with your saaaaAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

The blue blade was now covered in rust.


	9. Shared dreams, demon nightmares

You were both asleep in your cocoon. And smiling. You were exhausted after this pail filling.   
Human genitals were very weird compared to trolls'. But it was still something to explore,either with your hands,your mouth and your own bulge. The pail was lying on the ground,after you emptied it,and after John tasted a finger of your genetic material,saying (to your great shame) it tasted like cherries.   
Even if it was your and his first time,it wasn't so bad,and you enjoyed it. John's body was wrapped in your arms,warm,lightly breathing,tired of telling you how much he love you. You don't cared if Kankri heard you,you were with John,and it's all that matters.  
That night,you dreamt of something strange. Instead of the usual nightmares,you had dreams of an other kind. An adult human baking cakes. A little girl with green eyes and glasses. The Stri-londe siblings,some trolls you have once seen. A little blue guitar. Holded by pale,clawless child hands. That's when you noticed it wasn't your dreams. But his.  
You didn't understood first,but the memories were coming too fast. Until the one of the blue forest. And Eternyon showed up.

"-Good night,Karkat."

You looked at yourself. You were now in your own body,with still the blue land around you.

"What's happening? Where am I?

-You're just having a shared dream. You're seeing John's memories,while he watches yours.

-But how do that...wait. My memories?

-Yes."

You started to run. Run through the trees,run until you found yourself in a grey place. John was on the ground,unconscious.

"John!"

You took his head in your hands. He was crying,crying to somebody invisible to stop. You hugged him,shooshpaping this poor human,telling him it will be ok. He sobbed agais,grabbing your arms.

"K...Kar...why...

-Those are my dreams,John."

You looked up,and saw the crowd. The huge black stone,the burning coals. A woman dressed in green,running and crying. And the red irons in the ashes. This always scared you,even more since you knew what it was.

"I'm scared too."

You hugged him closer,and kissed him. The scene changed to a more peaceful memory: the roof of the Temple Building,the highest in the town. Your sunglasses appeared on your nose; you were in your Bloodstorm attire. Even with John's kerchief on,you were sure he was smiling. The sun was low between the houses,and the sky was orange. You held your dear one in your arms,and closed your eyes.  
And woke up in your cocoon,John at your side. He was still asleep. You rubbed his slimy hair,and kissed his forehead. You looked at the alarm clock,8:29 am. Dang,it was the holidays afterall. You put some more slime on your shoulders,and buried your head in John's chest.

"Good morning."

You almost screamed in surprise at the dog.

"What was that? Why was I in his dreams? And why did-

-Did he saw this painful dream of yours? It's easy. You're now bent to him.

-What do you mean?

-Those...erm...things you did together last night strenghtened your link with John. It is one of the side effects of sharing a Matespritism. But normally,humans can't feel this connection,and I don't know why John can.

-Awwww,even the omniscient devil dog cannot know everything?

-I'm not made of a cueball,I'm not a devil and for the last time..."

Black sparkles filled the air. You heard the storm outside. The sky turned dark,and cloudy.

''I'M NOT A DOG!!"

John woke up,totally scared by the lightning cracks. You heard your Crabdad growl in panic downstairs,and the voice of Kankri trying to calm him.

"Okay,you aren't! You're a totally badass wolf,promise!"

The storm slowly calmed down. You made yourself a mental note,saying to not mess with Eternyon and his whatever-it-is species.

"Oh,hello",John said. "You sure have a...scary entry. Why are you here?

-I just knew Karkat was going to have questions to ask. I mean,after your shared dream.

-Are we gonna share them...like,every night? Or it is just because we slept together?

-Both are right. Now,I have to go. Something bad happened.

-What is it?

-I'll tell you once you put some clothes on."

Ah,yes,that's right. You were totally naked,in the middle of the room,just covered by some sopor slime.

''You haven't looked at yourself. Put a shirt on too.

-I even don't have reproductive organs."

You and John had a poker face. Eternyon giggled.

"Joking,boys. You can ask my pink kitty counterpart about it. Dress up and meet me later."

He vanished in a dark smoke cloud.

"That guy sure is weird.

-Yeah. Man,you're...very cute with your tail...

-For the last time,let my...oh...finally,you can keep rubbing it. It's kind of calm after our pail night.

-I still want cherries."

You blushed hard,and took your pants on the ground. Someone knocked at the door.

"Karkat,John,are you awake yet? I heard you screaming. If you are,please come down have breakfast,I won't trigger you by entering your room without permission. I hope the storm didn't scared you,my dear Karkat,if so,I will make you some hot cherry milk as you like it. Remember when you were little,and I held you in my arms when you were scared of the rain,and...

-For the last time,Kankles,just SHUT UP!!"

The footsteps walked away. John smiled.

"You're scared of the rain?

-I was just a grub."

He put his shirt on. You hid the bucket under your desk,and looked at the outside.

"The noise of the rain...sound like fire's. Even today."

\---

After John left,you sat in the couch and turned the TV on. Crabdad growled.

"Hey,you know it's my favorite show.

-(V) .V. (V) *growl*

-No,I'm not going to zap. You know I never miss it.

-() *showing pincers*

-What now? You're gonna pinch me?

-(V) ÒnÓ () *clac clac*

-Shut up.

-(V) -_- (V) *leaving* "

This one didn't loved you much since you used him as a horse when you were a wiggler. You still had the pincer marks on your back. The Fiduspawn's episode was half-over,when Kankri stepped between you and the screen.

''Move aside,please.

-Karkat.

-I said please.

-Karkat.

-Let me guess,I'm too big for those child shows,even though I love Fiduspawn since I am 3 sweeps old and I collect cards?

-I never said anything about your love of Fiduspawn and never will. But please tell me,dear brother...

-Whaaaaaaat.

-How far did you go with him last night?"

You spitted half of your cherry milk glass on the ground. Never,he never asked you about your private life. And you will never tell him about the buckets.

"We just played games the whole evening,and I gave him a matress.

-I'm not stupid,Karkat. I know what you were doing.

-You...watch me in my room?

-No but I heard you. Don't worry,I won't say anything,I know you really love John and that you are young. The fact is,you must be careful with the bond you now share with him. The link will grow with the time,and it could be your only protection against the one you name Koroblade. In fact,his powers will do nothing to the one who knows true Matespritism. It is why I want you to truly feel the love you have for John. In fight,you will be more powerful together. And even...nevermind. But you will need to be strong. What you already are."

First,you weren't really listenig, but at the mentioning of Koroblade,your ears rised up.

"How do you know about that?"

He lowered his sweater's turtleneck,showing a little mark on the shoulder. The same blood drops as yours. But it wasn't red,the skin was just darker here. Like a dead candle. 

"You...

-...were one of them. I was chosen to fight our enemy,but soon after,our father died. Crabdad being too young,I had to take care of you. My friends being careefree at the time,they all went finding him.

-And then?

-I never saw them again. He was too powerful. And if I'm still alive today...it's because of you.

-Oh...I never thought that.

-You'll never be alone. I don't blame our father's death,and miss him so much,but...thank you."

He hugged you.

"Kanny...are you...crying?

-I don't want you to die. You are my little brother,and I will protect you at any costs. My powers dissapeared since lon,but I made a promise to Eternyon. I promised him that I'll raise you well,until they day you'll be called too. 

-So you knew that he would ask me to join them?

-He planned this before your birth."

\---

"Let me alone!"

You jumped over a rock,runned again,even with your bleeding leg. You heard him coming behind you,you heard his voice freezing every bone in you.

"Come with me!

-Never!

-You don't have the choice."

You tried to hit him with your gun,but you ran out of bullets. You threw it away,and climbed the stone pile. Behind you,the green mounds were disappearing in the void. At the top of the pile,you tried desperately to find somewhere to hide,before it was too late. Suddenly,you felt his hand grabbing your foot. You screamed in panic,and he pulled you on the ground.

"Come with me.

-No! Never! Let me alooooooooooooooooone!"

The void. The pain. The death.

You woke up. But not in your usual body. You sat on the bed,and looked at you hands. They were an human's.

'Yes.'

You took some steps in the room,moved your new limbs,touching your black hair,your face,your square glasses. You had both of your legs.

'Perfect.'

You watched your reflection in the window. You saw a human boy.

'I finally took control over him.'


	10. The twelveth Hero

You searched through the shelves for long. Karkat was outside with his friends,Crabdad was watching TV,and the painting of your father was watching the living-room with His wise eyes. After hours,you finally found it,hid in a box. You thought you lost it with the years,but you still had your Red Candyringer. It was a red,shiny gun,which used the words as bullets. Paired with your lond speechs,it was a scary weapon. But you didn't have the same speaking talents as in your youth. You wondered if it still worked.

"I'm going outside,Crabdad."

You entered your garden,and aimed at the sky. You pushed a red button,and a meter appeared on the side. You began to talk about a cooking recipe you read earlier,and the gauge increased. At the half,you stopped to talk,pushed the button again,and pulled the trigger. A cherry red blast flew through the sky,then exploded far away. It worked. You decided to give it to Karkat,but first,you took your Alternian history book,and filled the gun with the long text. One hour after,the gauge was full of powerful hits. You slowly tiptoed to Karkat's respiteblock and knocked. No answer. Carefully,you opened the door...and found the room empty. The window was open,and the fake-horny hat and the boots were missing.

'He's outside.'

You left the gun on his clothes pile with a note,and looked at the room. You never entered it,even for cleaning,and it was the first time you discovered Karkat's universe. He listened to the Radioactive Foxes,Solatri and Buzz Inkai,seeing the posters. Candy wrap papers were spilled in a corner; he truly loved cherries. On the desk were school notes and book,next to the computer,an under was...is...that a filial pail?? You looked away. The DVDs on his shelf were rom-coms,two adventure movies,along with videogames like Crash Bandicoot. And Fiduspawn cards,even a host plush used as a teddy bear. And on the wall were photos. Of him with his four friends,at the park,in a garage with their instruments,and a drawing of them,bearing a golden boat in the background. 'Prospitian Ship,the best fucking band of all',you read. You had a smile. Then,you told yourself to don't meddle in his private life,and walked to the door. Your foot touched something: a CD player. Maybe too sped up by the alert,he forgot to put it in a better place than the ground. While picking it up,you finger pushed the 'play' button.  
You heard your brother singing for the first time ever.  
Your tears rolled down your face. Tears of proudness.

\---

"Something happened to Ribbot. She was fulfilling a mission I gave her some time ago,and she disappeared this night. Her Doomedselves didn't saw anything.

-Marquise is missing too.

-So,Bloodstorm,Windblaze and me are to only ones left?

-That's right."

In the Dogs'- you mean Gods' hideout,an abandoned warehouse in the industrial borough,the three Heroes left were talking about their problem. A big one.

"We were twelve,now we're just three...

-Can't you recruit some more?

-It isn't easy. I can't do it without many preparatives,and we haven't the time. 

-And it wouldn't help us. We have to do it ourselves.

-I never went on a mission,it's so exciting! But it's dangerous too...

-If only we could have saved the others... If only..."

Karkat stopped in the middle of his sentence. He seemed to have an idea.

"So. John,Jade and me. Koroblade's the big bad,Marquise and Aradia disappeared,and there are the Fallen: Doubledge,Juggalo,Neophyte,Batterthief and Broken Arrow. It makes eleven. What about the last one?

-You mean...that he could help us?

-Why don't we have thought of this earlier? Memoria,do you find him or her?

-I will do my best. But his spirit path is sort of...hidden. I have troubles with it.

-We will find him. Don't worry.

-Jade,it's when you tell me to don't worry that I worry the most."

After this briefing,they made a plan. In the next days,they will find the twelveth one,and practice their skills. When they left,Karkat stayed with Memoria.

"Hey,Kitten?

-Yes? What is it?

-It's right that you...er...kind of filled a pail with the dog?"

Next to what she told him,John and Karkat's night looked like baby hugs.

\---

You were sitting on a bench in the park,eating some sweets. The wind was cold around you. Your sister told you to don't go outside today,but you liked the winds. You loved to see the birds flying high. You watched them going up and down,looking for food or places in the trees to make their nests. The clouds would probably bring some snow this afternoon.  
You took off your glasses and breathed some fresh air. Nothing would trouble your peace.  
Except the voice in your head.  
Since last evening,it was haunting you. A deep and dark voice that make you shiver. It was saying things,terrible things. And even told you to kill.  
Destroy.  
Them.  
All of a sudden,you felt the pain again. Your head hurted,your back too. You tried to ignore it,and failed. A fire was lit on in your head. You had troubles to see,to move. You wanted to talk,but your throat was burning. Nobody except you was here to hear your screams. The voice in your head was ringing,you screamed it to stop,but it only get louder,and louder. You were blind. But when you looked at your hand,it was green. Green,bigger,covered in nerves,and with claws sharp as razors. You yelled in terror,hitting yourself,punching your whole body. And then,you heard another voice.

"Hey...are you ok?"

You raised your head. It was your cousin. You looked at your hand; small and white. Was it a dream?

"Jake,please answer!"

John was shaking you by the shoulders,begging you to answer.

"I'm...fine,John.

-I heard you screaming.

-Bad dreams..."

You didn't remember have fallen. John helped you to stand up,and carefully walked you back to your house. But the voice was still whispering in your head.

'You'll be soon under my full control,young English. How can you escape me when I already stole your body?'

The boy didn't knew that some miles away,the goddess of the Past had a shocked breath. Never,she never expected that she would find the twelveth one.  
Neither that the demon was in him.

\---

The public applaused. There wasn't many people,but a success is a success.  
Jane had the idea to find a little bar where to play music during the holidays,to earn some money. With Karkat's magical voice,it was so easy to be loved. Especially for him.  
During the pause,you sat on the stage. The last song was hard to play,and your hands hurted. You put your drumsticks in your pocket,and opened a soda can (yuck,grape Faygo. Whatever,it's still a soda afterall). You needed to do your best for Descend,soon after,when it'll gonna be more people around. You looked at the tables. Who caught your glimpse was a tall blonde boy,with badass pointy shades. Behind them were pure amber eyes,which were also looking at you. The boy stood up,and slowly walked to you. Then,he smiled.

"Hello. My name is Dirk,and I really loved your last song.

-Oh...really? Yeah,our little band sure knows how to roll.

-You are truly a good player,don't you?

-Erm...you can say that."

You held him a hand.

"My name's Jake."

The boy took your hand,but instead of shaking it,he gently kissed it. You blushed,but before you could say anything,the voice rang again. Everything around you became black. In front of you was the boy,but he had huge black wings on his back,and his eyes were grey. He kneeled before you.

"Hello,Master. I've waited for it for too long.

-You did well."

It wasn't your voice. Neither your mind. You looked at yourself,and saw your green limbs.

'What is going on?'

"Did you kill them all?

-There are only three left,but soon they will perish. The spider troll is under my control,and I will use her against the last ones.

-Very well."

The scene vanished. The pain left your head. The colors reappeared. The bird boy was now the one you just met. Nobody noticed what happened.

"Good bye,Jake."

He walked away. You saw Jade sat on a chair,and came to her.

"Jadie?

-Yes,Jake?

-Do you know who is the...'spider troll'?"

She suddenly stood up,and lowered her voice. She knew,obviously.

''Do you know something about her?

-The guy....with the wings...he controls her or something...

-Why didn't we thought of this earlier...

-Huh?

-Nothing,Jake. You don't have to worry. Now,let's go back on the stage,it's our turn."

She didn't noticed thed little wing-like mark on his hand. Yet.


	11. We are one

"No ,this isn't the right tone.

-Try it in A flat."

John and Jane were testing his new guitar,with many difficulties,while you were trying to find lyrics for the new song. The one you were working on was a bit more special. Written for someone. A love song. But you didn't told him: it was a surprise,of course. You were writing another sentence,when your ears whistled. John and Jade felt it too.

"Er...John? Are you ok?

-Jade,Karkat? What's happening?"

The three raised their heads. The whistling was louder,it hurted.

"It's serious.

-Jake,Jane...could you wait us some minutes?

-Sure."

You runned outside,throwing your paper on the ground,followed by the Harleybert twins. Your rocket boots were already on your feet. You put on your hat and took off. While flying,you saw something in the air. A green lightning,fast as a plane,heading to the warehouse too. No,it was going too eastways,but what it was didn't matter right now. When you landed to your goal,the first thing you noticed was the blood.   
Pitch black and neon pink.

'Oh no...'

You destroyed the door with your claws,and saw him.  
Koroblade,his sword in hand,laughing. But with him was a tall,green demon boy.

"Hello,Vantas."

At his feet were the corpses of the Gods.  
In less than a second,he rushed on you.

\---

You screamed in panic. And then,you found yourself in your recuperacoon. You had pain to fully wake up.

'It was...a nightmare?'

The fact you saw the dead Dogs in your dream wasn't a coincidence. Neither Koroblade. And...there was another one. You tried to remember what he looked like.  
But suddenly,you didn't had any memories of the dream. You decided to tell John about it,but his phone didn't answer. You got out your cocoon and took your clothes,when you saw a red thing in your pile. You picked it up; a gun,with a paper note.

'TW: Guns,Heirl99m  
Karkat,  
This was 9nce useful t9 me,6ut n9w I d9n't need it anym9re.  
I already filled it with the p9wer of w9rds. Just pull the trigger t9 fire.  
I'm s9,s9 pr9ud of y9u,little 6r9ther. I'm sure Father w9uld have t99.

PS: You sing so good. Why did you never told me about your talent?'

The last sentence wasn't calligraphied or written with the stupid symbol. You put the paper in your pocket,and looked at the gun. You didn't know how to deal with those. Maybe Jake would help you.  
Wait.  
Jake!  
You almost felt on the ground.  
It was him. The green guy in your dream. You were sure now. You didn't knew why,but something will happen. Something bad. You put on your Bloodstorm outfit,opened the window with a kick and flew to the warehouse.

The two Gods were still here,alive and doggy as ever. When you told the black one about the dream,he didn't seemed so surprised.

"I knew this would happen someday. The demon has full control over the young English. We can't let it go.

-But how? We're only three left,and even with your help,we'll need an army to defeat him...

-For the army,I got this",Memoria said. "You can come now,girls."

Before you could tell what was going on,a half dozen of Aradia Megidos were standing in front of you. They seemed to be injuried; some were bleeding. Their clothes were ripped and their eyes were blank.

"Erm...

-You're right,but don't underestimate the power of Time. We can have more Megidos in no time.

-Our lives are meaningless without our Alpha Self,but we'll do whatever we can to avenge her.  
Our eyes are void,our skin is ashes and our blood is cold,but of the Demon we'll take care.  
If you let us help you,we will beat that bastard to death and make him pay.  
Because in this world the evil raven shall not stay.

-Wow. Are the...rhymes necessary?

-Nope,but that's not the point."

And then,it was John and Jade's turn to enter. Eternyon made you a head sign,meaning 'Don't tell them it.'. Then,he continued his sentence. 

"The point is,if we synchronize our powers and unite everybody,the task will be done.

-Unite? Did you found the last one?

-Er...not really. Listen,everybody. The twelveth one...will not help us.

-But why?" 

You suddenly felt wrong. You looked around you,saw just wood planks and rusty mechanical devices. But in the shadows of the metal stacks,you were expecting to see the wings of a black crow jumping out and spread their darkness to the skies. Wasn't that a dark feather,right here? No,it was just an oil drop. Come on,you were really expecting to see Koroblade appearing right here,sprouting of a corner?

"The truth is,he is possessed by the same forces as Dirk Strider."

But even with the others around you,you were...scared? Nope,he could come,you'd kick his feathery ass. So,why were you sweating so cold? You're maybe just sick. Yes,that's it,just some fever. But...no. You were scared,you feeled so insecure right now,but couldn't tell why.  
But it was all about the dream.  
About him.

"And who is he?

-I don't know if we should tell it to you..."

Those green fangs,creepy smiling at you. Those ripped wings,those claws. And those eyes,flashing,staring at you in a colourful beam.  
You weren't scared of the crow,but of him. The Demon.

"Please! How can we fight him if we don't even have a name?"

Before the dog's stubborness,you decided to cut the chase already.

"It's Jake English. Jake fuckin' English.",you threw to their faces.

The twins gazed at you in surprise. Eternyon face-pawed himself in despiction.

"Jake? An evil monster? Come ooooooon,Kat,he's even not...

-He is.",John said. "I saw him somedays ago. He had a kind of woken up nightmare in the park,and since acted all dark and creepy...

-Will we have to kill him?

-I would suggest to hunt the beast out of him,but I know only one person who can purify so much darkness. He is the Crow Mercenary.

-You mean Koroblade? But...how will we do...?

-I got this'',one of the Aradias told. "Minimum six with Jade's help,we could try a move for his case.

-Well then."

But your fear wouldn't go away.

\---

"I'm scared,John.

-Oh? What about? I told you,if we -

-Not our mission. But...ourselves. Our Matespritism."

Sat under a bare tree,head in the clouds,your fears wouldn't disappear. But if John's embrace was making you feel better,your think pan was drowning under the thougths.

"Kar...you know how much I love you,right?

-Exactly. Our love is our weak spot,John.

-But it's also our strength. If we stay together,we will win. Together,we are...

-Only one."

You didn't know what get through your mind right when you said this. But it was too late.

''Are your...feelings toward me so strong,Kitty?

-I'm afraid that yes. Seriously,sometimes,I just...feel kinda weird when I am with you.

-You mean...this feeling?"

He took you in his arms,and put his lips on yours.  
First,it was like any other kiss. You were feeling the warmth of his body against yours,his small breath on your your nose,the wet of his tongue meeting yours. Your body wanted more,but it was already the bliss in your head. His hand was combing your hair,while the other rubbed your back. His fingers were dancing on your sides,he was gently biting your lip,this was near to perfect. It's when you realized his hands were passing through you. It didn't hurted; it was soft,warm,like little feathers. 

''John...

-Karkat...you were right..."

He pushed his arms furthermore inside you. It tickled you a bit,but was...arousing. He looked at you,surprised and scared.

"Can I?"

You were blushing,you were sure. You didn't know what to do,and just nodded. John found his way in your body,and dived in you.

"What the...fuck just happened?

-You were right. When we love ourselves,we are one."


	12. Changes have to happen

"Hmmm....again,please Master...

 

-Awwww....please..."

The girls were both screaming in pleasure. They were lucky to have a handsome stallion like you. And you were lucky too with those troll girls.  
You already played many times with the blue one. She knew how to arouse you very fast. But the red one with curly horns had bigger breasts,and experimented lips. And tentacle whips. Dang,with her timey thing,she turned Aranea's blade in a rusty piece of shit. Luckily,or else it was the spider who'd be an old and dusty ruin,with the boobs touching the ground. Ew,don't think about it.  
You were having some pleasure with their bodies,when your phone rang. You took it; the green human.

"Master.

-We have a problem. They will soon find us.

-Should we destroy them now?

-No. I've got a better idea. I'll do it myself.

-Wha...er...excuse me,Master,but...will you use the human?

-Of course. I will approach them,and then...what is that noise I hear?

-A noise? Er...I don't know,Master...

-...it's your hoes,right?

-Wh...at? Which hoes? Oh,the girls... No,we're just...practicing my sword..."

Your phone disappeared. You looked behind you,and saw him,holding it.

"M...Master!? What...

-Your sword,huh? I told you,Strider kid. It's a bad use of our girls."

He took Aradia by the arm,and licked her face.

"Though they sure are horny today."

He then grabbed her breasts,making her chirp.

"Oooh,Master! <3

-Right,darling. Now put something on,we gotta go."

He released her,and flew outside. Then,you took Shinzoken,and gave it to Marquise.

"You'll need a sword.

-But what about you,Maaaaaaaaster?

-Don't need it more than you. Give me my pants,now. And don't...oh...finally,you can keep rubbing it."

\---

You looked at yourself. Were you human? Because you had pale skin and nubby teeth. Were you troll? Because of those curved horns and yellow eyes. Plus the tail.

"John...I can't...see anything...

-You need glasses. Wait,I got some.

-Thank you,it's much better now. Wow...I look weird like this...

-Your eyes are redder than ever. And...your horns look like a wave...

-Our horns,you mean. On our body."

That was true. They shared a body,but their minds were intact. In Karkat's room,after entering by the window as usual,they were half naked,examinating their reflection. They didn't told anybody about it. 

"But...is it definitive? Or can we drift apart?

-I don't know. Let me think...we kissed,we cuddled,then I put my hands in you,and...that's all,I think.

-You talked about a peculiar feeling.

-That's right. It was like...a mix of love,lust,bliss and happiness,but stronger. Maybe if we feel the opposite...?

-You mean Kismesisitude? I'll never feel this about you!

-No,but...wait a minute."

You put a hand on your heart. It went through you. You felt the tickling again,and something hard.

"John...

-Wait."

You began to pull it,and suddenly a violent pain coursed through your body. You stopped to try.

"It isn't the right way.

-So,I'll drift of my own."

You closed your eyes,and breathed slowly. Carefully,you took a step out of him.

"Kat? I think it worked.

-Yeah. I just feel...cold."

He hugged you. It was right,he was cold as ice. You warmed him as much as you could.

"It's like...if you left me...forever.

-Shhhh. I'm here."

You cuddled him like a lost child. He sobbed,cried of fear.

"I'll never let you go. You're not alone,don't cry."

After some more shooshpaps,he calmed down,and you could finally look at each other.

"We can fuse together,Kitty,isn't it great?

-And our powers? You think we could combine them?

-We can hope it. Do you want to try?

-Yeah."

He kissed you again. This time,your bodies automatically combined.

"Burglars,killers and evil birds,be aware of the Windstorm!

-Karkat!",Kankri called downstairs,"please close the window,the cold is triggering our common Lusus!

-(V) O~O () *shiver*"

\---

"Again,girls! We can do it!

-Yeaaaaaah!"

They launched a powerful blast of green and red. The target,a rotten pumpkin,exploded.

''It seems that it didn't worked.  
Instead of purify,it destroyed.  
But it was powerful too.  
Jade,what are we gonna do?

-Try again. But this time,softer. We need Koroblade alive.

-Surprising of you to say that.  
But we'll be careful as a cat.

-So,go on.''

You put another pumpkin,and went back to your place. You raised your hand,depicting a circle,while the Aradias were doing a more complicated scheme. Green and red sparkles filled the room.

"We can do it.  
We will do it.  
Time for the shift.

-Allegro Blackrift!"

You shot. The lightning stroke. You were blinded by the light,but thought about a happy memory,and keep your hand in the air.  
When the green rays faded,the pumpkin was intact,and shiny new. You took a bite of it; it tasted like a regular pumpkin,with many seeds and juicy flesh.

"It cheemch that it *munch* worked! *swallow* Our move is at its highest point of perfectness. We just have enough time to practice some others while I make some pumpkin soup for dinner.

-Count on us,we'll beat Mister Rambunctious!  
And this vegetable looks indeed delicious."

\---

John was always outside with his boyfriend. Jade had things to do everwhere,and Jake sometimes disappears for days. You were the only one in this family without any social life. During the holidays,everything you did was read books,play some piano with nobody around to hear it and sat on the tree tire for hours. And sometimes bake cakes with Nanna. But you were sick to death to stay inside,doing nothing. Of course,you knew the Harleybert's secret,and you couldn't explain for your dumb brother,but doing nothing was booooooooooooooooooooooring. Though you had Callen to chat with,but it was still deadly drowsy here. You checked on MSPaint for the tenth time today,and for the tenth time,no updates of Problem Sleuth 2. You had one of your deepest sighs. You opened BettyBother,and as expected,nobody was logged on. This was boring. Guess you'll just eat some cake in front of the TV. And another evening wasted like this.  
It was fun to be a hero. Everything you weren't.

\---

"It's not fun to be a hero. Everything we are.

-Hey,with my blood in your veins,you're a hundred percent cooler.

-And with my body,you're a thousand times hotter."

You sat on a tree,breathing the heavy air. He was right,your combined body was sexy as hell. When this young girls saw you,they screamed in sugoiness. Soon your red cheeks were covered in smooches,which you failed at politely deny. But now you were twice as busy: standard 'work' and the Demon.   
Your own cousin was a corrupted heart,a possesed body and an evil mind. You couldn't believe it. But as Jade told you,'you sometimes need to fight even your friends'. You took off your sunglasses and glanced at the clouds,lying on the branch. Your Karkat half was slowly falling asleep,so you woke him up with some wind in the face. Which got in your face too. He didn't answered to it,so watching around you,your mind disconnected from his,and your bodies set apart. You then nuzzled his neck to wake him up.

"Mhnphjohn...

-That's my name,but please come before we see us.

-Nope."

He took you in his arms for a cute hug,kissing your cheeks. You felt the Feeling again.

"Kitten,if you were any sweeter,I'd have cavities.

-I fucking flush you."

\---

"Hey,Jane?

-Oh? Where have you been the whole day? Nanna and Grandpa were worried,and I too!

-I was buying you something. I know how much you're lonely."

Jake held you a small box. You opened it,and found a small,double-headed golden fork.

"J...Jake! It's...where did you found it?

-Someone gave it to me.

-Thank you,it's quite funny. But...what shall I do with it?

-You'll need it soon."

Before you could answer,he put his lips on yours. You didn't have the time to protest,because just after,you blacked out.


	13. Unbreakable

"It's time for us to jump in. Aradia's Doomedselves have found the basement of the Demon. It's an old house in the neighborhood of Dirk Strider.

-So,what do we wait? Let's go!

-But don't forget that he got Koroblade under his orders.

-And that isn't all.

-What else,Jade?"

She seemed to hesitate. She didn't said a word since the beginning of the conversation.

"He...controls Marquise. And maybe even Aradia. They are powerful by themselves,but with the black magic of the crow...I fear the worst.

-That's really problematic,indeed. We have to be carefuler,so.

-We will go hunt at the dawn. Until then,brace yourselves.

-Promise."

\---

The orange soup looked delicious,but you couldn't eat. There was something twisting your stomach,something that was making you nervous. You looked at Jade. She had the same thought as you,and was just turning her spoon between her fingers,looking somewhere else.

"Is something wrong,my dears?",Dad asked.

You raised your head,realizing you were staring at your plate for an half hour or so.

"Oh...don't worry,Dad. It's just...

...we're a bit tired.",Jade finished.

"Oh? Well... It's still 8:30 and we're in vacation,but you can go to sleep if you want.

-Thank you."

One second after,you gave him a hug. Those were pretty rare this time,but you needed one.

"You're the best father ever.

-John? Is...everything alright? You talk like if you weren't gonna see me again tomorrow.

-I'm fine."

But he was right. It was maybe the last time you ever talk to him.

\---

John was sat on your bed,next to you. You were trying to make a rabbit toy dance with your telekinetic powers,but this wasn't distracting at all from the fact,tomorrow you may not be alive. You needed some rest,but couldn't find it. You were scared. Of your own cousin,and what he might be doing right now.

"Jadie?

-Yeah?

-You don't have to worry. We are stronger than him,right?

-I know,but...can't help it. I'm just scared. If he has our friends under his control...he could have anybody else? You imagine if he ever have us? We are stronger,but our powers could be corrupted too.

-We'll de-corrupt 'em,so."

He stood up,and opened the window. The wind entered the room,cold but familiar.

"I'm gonna check Karkat. You want to come?

-No,thanks. I know you too needs...intimity. If you know what I mean.

-I think so."

He put his mask on his face,and his blue wings grew up. He sat on the windows edge,and watched around.

"Good night.

-You too."

You kissed him on the cheek,hugging him,before he took off. You watched his blue trail rise beween the clouds,and slowly vanish in a cerulean,glittering dust.

\---

The new girl took some steps in front of you,using herself to her body which you personally modified. This one was way better than the two others,but maybe it was because of the tight leather suit,or the little jewels.

"How do you feel,darling?",you asked.

"-I feel...like if imma goin to krill dem all!

-That's your duty now,fishy. If you could just put your trident down before I start to get angry."

She put it on the ground,and kneeled. All you needed to have whores was some black chucklewhatevers. You could now choose between the foxy Handmaid,the arousing Marquise,and now this one. But 'cause she's new,you'll be condescending.

"Get up,Crocker. We've got shit to do.

-Some ho's about to take ma gold pointy jam in da face!"

 

Good girl. That's how you liked them. All you needed now was maybe a sexier male than you,which is impossible.

\---

You licked the cherry juice on his laps,while he was having really bestial pleasure noises. You were sweaty,covered in slime and both of your love fluids,but feeling way better. You haven't used the bucket this time,because his bulge didn't left your mouth,to Karkat's biggest pleasure. The most noticeable thing was that your bodies were in a constant swapping. This was weird,so weird...but so good. You needed to be with him,to enjoy those instants a last time. When he spilled his genetic material for the second time,you felt your both pleasures running through you. A blast of wind opened the window wide,your wings were flapping crazily,especially when you tickled his nook with your tongue. He screamed your name again,with his exciting voice,while rubbing your organs with his tail. You lost the track of time; were you doing this since one hour,or more? You didn't care. Karkat with you was all you needed.  
After another orgasm,you lied down at his side. You held him so close,you entered his body again. This was the best pail night ever.

"I love you.

-Me too,my heart."

He drifted apart from you and kissed you again,more passionately. You needed this contact to stay alive. Even in the pain,his love would heal you. Literally.  
You wanted to do it again,but you suddenly heard the whistle in your ears.

\---

You put them on the ground. Each one was containing the soul of a Fallen One. There were in total four weapons.  
The Dragon Cane of Neophyte,whom could make the right decision everytime we need it.  
The Clubs of Subjuggalo,the destroyer of the darkest feelings.  
The Mechanical bow of Broken Arrow,the one who exploits the mystery to fight.  
The stars of Doubledge,the two-sided psionic mage.  
Only Batterthief's Golden Trident was missing,for unknown reasons.  
The three remaining Aradias put the Black Inches along with the other artifacts. Your tails were waving nervously,and the spirit shackles were still on your back paws,forbidding you to use your powers.

"They'll come back. I promise it.

-You did very well.  
The Demon will go to hell.  
We will broke his shell.

-All we need now is the right move. And then..."

You didn't finished your sentence. Your thoughts were going away,back in the world where you lived. But because of this stupid spell,you're stuck here. You suddenly were distracted by a noise outside.

"What....was it?

-We don't know.  
It sounded weirdo."

You took some steps outside the building. There was only darkness,and moon-lighted clouds.

"Eternyon? Is that you?"

You hear the noise again. It was like something hard clanging on the roofs steel. You turned back,but didn't saw anything.  
But you could feel his breath.  
One second later,he would have sliced you in half. You jumped right in time,and absconded behind him. The crow cackled with his horrible voice.

"Gotcha,kitten."

Your powers were useless. He raised his sword,and you screamed.  
A blue hammer jumped out of nowhere,right in his back. He falled down. Behind him were Devilbeast and Windstorm.

"It's time for you to pay!

-Oooooooh,really?"

He suddenly vanished,turning into a black shadowy cloud,his laugh resoning everywhere. But out of the smoke,three people appeared.  
A green girl with curly horns and wands. A blue pirate with eight pupils. And a pink one with a trident.  
Ribbot,Marquise and Jane.

\---

'What is going on?

-I don't fucking know.'

Your double mind was full of thoughts. You never imagined you had to fight your friends. Jade would surely do a 'I told you dog' face,if she weren't scared as you. Karkat drifted apart from you,and took his gun. The Aradias and the cat joined you,then Eternyon came out of a shadow. You had the numeric advantage,but they were stronger,and full of eldritch forces. For a time,none of you was moving. Just facing each others. But in a lightning speed,Karkat aimed the Candyringer.

"Gun's Trigger!"

Red blasts shot. The girls dodged them incredibly fast,and two of them launched a combined move.

"Rust and Royalty!",Ribbot and Jane screamed.

Pink and red lightnings tried to hit you,and Devilbeast pared them with a green beam. Karkat was shooting everywhere he could,the Gods were just using their claws,and the Aradias were cloning themselves up to forty at least. But you couldn't hurt the demonesses. Even if they were possessed,they were your teammates. Alas,there wasn't many choice left except fighting. So,you took Blazehammer and rushed on Aranea.  
You two had a furious duel (wasn't it Shinzoken,the Heart blade?),but she was attempting to really harm you,while you just defended yourself. She missed your head,and you pushed her with the wind. You then joined Karkat against Aradia. She was easy to recognize along all the others,with the flashy Asian schoolgirl uniform. She seemed deader than her clones,and deadlier too. Her spells were powerful,and you got hurt in the arm. Karkat felt it too. His anger suddenly rose up,and his hand with it. But the gun was empty. He pressed a button on the side.

"Hey bitch,wanna do me a blowjob? Cause you're a real whore with your boobs out!"

He shot an orange lazer beam,and she screamed in pain,falling on the ground. Her wands jumped out of her hands,and Memoria picked those up. But one second after,Aradia was already up,and trying to punch Karkat. He aimed again.

"Wow,angry,girl? I like my bitches very wild!"

Another hit,another scream. What Karkat was saying was injuring,even without the gun. Jane stepped between them,and hit him with her trident. The Candyringer landed some meters too far. She was ready to stab him. You didn't really have the choice,and smacked her with Blazehammer as hard as you could. She spitted a lot of black blood,but was madder as ever. You quickly youth-rolled on the side,and picked up Kat's weapon. You realized too late that Aranea was right behind you,ready to turn you into sushi,when Jade shot at her.

"Quick,John! Do the lovey thing!"

You didn't understood first,until Karkat dived in you. For one second,you saw the Ribbots falling like flies,the Gods desperately fighting,and Aradia on the ground. Her dark aura had vanished. But just after,you aimed the gun,and pressed the button. You knew which words could hurt Jane.

"I fuckin' hate Betty Crocker except for the Gushers!"

You pulled the trigger. Right in the back. Eternyon stole her trident (or rather took it back). But this time,Jane wasn't moving anymore. You suddenly feared the worst.

"John,Karkat,watch out!",Memoria shouted.

Marquise was so close to you,and her blade to your neck. But she got punched in the face.  
By the Alph-Aradia.  
She had came back to a normal state,and a sudden rage burned in her. She hit Aranea again and again,but the latter reacted the same,until Memoria raised her wands.

"Ghost of a Breath."

The spider troll suddenly stopped. Little blue tears rolled down her cheeks. A blue,warm breeze surrounded her. She then sobbed,kneeling on the ground,throwing the sword away. Aradia was trying to shoosh her,to only make her sadder. You asked Memoria about her cries.

"I just could make her remember a lost love.",she said.

She took the silver blade,and looked around her. Jane was slowly waking up,having troubles to open her eyes. You took her in your arms,cuddling the poor girl.

"Janie,it's just me,John... Well,I fused with Karkat,but I'm here. Don't cry."

She hugged back. Aranea joined you,and Aradia too.

"John,what happened?

-Bloodstorm,where is the crow now?

-I don't know... Quick,come."

They released you,coming at your teammates' side. All of a sudden,another smoke cloud blinded you.  
But behind it wasn't only Koroblade. Jake was here too.

\---

'My brother is a demon.'

This thought crossed through your mind. In the dark of only one night,you fought your own family,found yourself dressed in an offensively tight outfit,withyour fancy fork as a weapon,and you were asking a dog what's going on. He told you to stay aide from the fight and never call him a dog again. But the worst of the revelations was indeed this one.  
Neon sparkles were glittering around him. His creepy smile was made of sharp,golden fangs. His cheeks were red circles,contrasting with his green skin. His hands were granted of razor claws,and out of his back,a pair of giant emerald wings were sprouting. But the scariest thing was his eyes,flashing in yellow,blue,red... I held a scream back. At his side,Grimdark Di-Stri was holding a piece of light green clothing,like a relic.  
Jake (or the demon who possessed him) took some steps.

"Don't tell me you're scared."

It wasn't his voice. It was a loud,deep shriek,that made your blood freeze.

"You maybe defeated my girls,but you won't have me. Strider?"

Dark Dirk bowed before him,presenting him the item. A green,flashy huge coat,which he put on.  
The light blinded you. And when you opened your eyes,you saw the devil itself.  
You couldn't hold the scream anymore.

\---

Your ears were twitching in fury. In front of us was the Demon. Also known as Lord English.  
The inanimated corpse of the Page was at his feet,back to human state. And for Strider,he simply disappeared.  
Rectification; he was unconscious too,but he hadn't his crow-like body anymore. This only meant one thing.  
But before you could do something,a rifle appeared in his paws. It was shooting lazerlight blasts,and injured half of your party. But when you saw your sister bleeding,you had a roar. The pain in your paws was still here,because of the spell,but this maybe was the only choice left.

"John,push those clouds away!"

He complied. A powerful wind played in the air,and soon after the moon was brightly shining in the sky. Shivers runned down your spine. Your golden marks were shining. You felt the adrenaline rising in your blood. You had to accept your animal state. You howled to the moon.

\---

At first,you thought that Bec Noir just hurted himself. But you weren't dreaming. It was a calling for help. There was nobody to hear him though.  
Or that was the first impression. Now,it was an incantation.  
Behind you,you saw the weapons on the ground. They were glowing of coloured lights,in the bright moon's rays. You suddenly understood everything.

"Aradias,J-Kat,wake up! We have to help him!"

You pushed the green monster away with some shots in the leg,and helped Memoria to stand up. The howling wasn't desperate,but determinated. You raised your hand,preparing the special move you made with the Ribbots. But the plan needed to be changed.

"John,Marquise and green Aradia,you'll have to distract English. Karkat,Ribbots and I will help the Gods.

-What about I?",Jane asked.

Memoria handed her a small,white gun,telling her to keep it safe. The weapons were glittering insane now. Karkat filled his gun with the howl,while Aradias and you were doing your hand-wavings. Then,Bloodstorm aimed at the sky,and the gun lighted up too.

"Return of the Fallen!",everyone shouted.

He fired. The yellow gleam exploded in a thin,golden dust,like a firework. And when the sparkles shined on the artefacts,those were hold by hands.  
The Heroes were back.  
Some meters far from you,Lord English was in an infuriate mood.

"You can't... You can't have the right to even thinking about defeat me!"

Terezi Pyrope laughed,followed by Gamzee Makara. Sollux Captor and Aradia were hugging,Horuss Zahhak and Meenah Peixes were ready to fight. The others came back to your side. Dirk had to pull Jake by the arm to make him escape the Demons range. Eternyon has calmed down,Memorias wound was half healed,and you were so close to pass out.

\---

You took Kankri's gun back,wondering with what you could fill it again. But there wasn't many time to think about it,because the fuckass' shots began again. Strider seemed to be on your side now. His heartbreaker-reverse-powers were supposed to help us,but why bring all those clowns here?  
But then,you realised they were excellent fighters. Smart,fast,team-working. No doubt they were chosen. You realised a powerful combo with Neophyte,and hit English on the head. Jade was helping Jake with his powers,you almost forgot he was a Hero too. But he had control over Jane's magnum. Juggalo,Doubledge and Marquise were the faster,and used it to their advantage. Aradia and her remaining clones were freezing the time,but he was speeding it back up. Batterthief was healing the injuried,Broken Arrow shot some poisoned hits,and John was trying to hit him too. Jane having no powers,she played the cheerleader. The fight was going insane,lasting for a deadly long time. Many of you already felt down,Meenah and Memoria were having problems with the life powers. And all of a sudden,Neophyte landed near to you.

"Bloodstorm,we have to find his weak spot!

-Think I didn't already thought of this? He hasn't any!

-Wrong. And that's where Koroblade steps in. Help me.

-Er...kay."

You gave her a leg up,and she jumped in the air,drew her cane blade,and plant it in the monster's arm. He screamed,trying to catch Terezi,but she dodged it and did the same to his eye.

"K-blade,now!"

Dirk climbed on his huge back,then on his head.

"It's the first and last time,Pyrope!

-Get out of me,human!"

He almost torn Dirk's body out,but suddenly,Strider kissed the skull giant.  
You watched him in shock. Lord English have stopped moving,and falled on his knees. Eternyon then called everyone around him.

"Now,we have to destroy him. Only the ultimate move will work."

John took your hand,smiling. Kankri had told you about this battle tech,and you explained to everyone. Still holding John's hand,you came back near English.

"Jade,come."

She took your hand,and Jake's in the other. One by one,the chain completed. Dirk,Terezi,Gamzee,Sollux,Aradia,Aranea,Horuss,Meenah. And when her and John completed the circle around the monster,all of the God's power went through your twelve bodies. After many sweeps,the clock was complete.  
At the center,English was waking up. When he saw the circle around him,he had a terrified face.

"No...you can't! I will destroy you all,and rule over this world!"

But it was too late to stop. Eternyon and Memoria each raised a wand.

"Zodiac Clock Trap!"

A red light spurted out from you,up to the sky. Johns was blue,Dirks was pink. A whole rainbow surrounded the green giant. A raging pain coursed through you and your teammates. But you pursued the spell,giving all your energy. A black hole opened on the ground.

"No! I will not lose this battle!"

English had a move to take his gun,but couldn't reach it. So,instead,he shot a colored light out of his mouth,attempting to destroy the circle. You were suffering like no one,and now had to deal with the attack. You kneeled on the ground,your arms still extended,the pain growing up.  
And then,the white light suddenly became brighter.

'Jake...'

He was screaming,shouting the shit out of him. A pair of angel wings springed up out of his back,and a white halo surrounded him. He had dropped his weapon,but he was now more powerful than all of you. You suddenly somehow stood up. You weren't lacking energy anymore. And the ten others were feeling the same.

'He can't be...',you thought.

"Gift of the Last Hope!",he screamed.

He was.  
Giving you his hope.  
You didn't want to waste his energy,and redoubled your efforts. Your teammates did the same. Your arms converged to the monster,the Red Miles coming out of your fingers like blood lightnings. Next to you,John was moving his hands in synch with Jade,using their something -rift move. Marquise,B-Arrow and Batterthief were performing a combined fraymotif,turning into a classy pirate,a blue archer and a black and pink long-haired Jane-looking fishgirl.

''No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

You were stronger. You would show it to him. As your fraymotif progressed,the black hole would come more powerful. The colors disappeared. And so did his green hand,in the dephts of the grimdark voids,just before the portal closed.  
He was finally over.  
You all collapsed on the ground. You were exhausted,injuried,but you did it.  
You had a look for Jake. John was upon him,trying to wake him up. He had given the most efforts in this battle,and was totally passed out.

"Hey,cousin. Wake. Heyy,Jake? Are you here? C'mon,Jakey,you can't...you...can't die now!

-John...",Dirk said. "I know it's hard,but...

-No! There's always hope,look!"

He put his hands on Jake's chest. A blue energy made the green boy glow in the night dusk. John closed his eyes,and Jake opened his'.

"J...John? Wha-

-Shhhhh."

Jake began to feel calmer. But the effort was running John down. And after minutes of energy transfert,John collapsed on his cousin's arms.  
It was the worst thing ever. Even so,Memoria's,Batterthief's or anyone's strenght weren't powerful enough for what he had. You took him in your arms,cuddling his lifeless body. Your cheeks were wet; red,cold tears. The wind made your hair go right in your eyes. You hugged him again,closer,stronger. His closed eyes,behind broken glasses,made you even more desperate.  
You kissed his sweaty lips. A small note arised in your throat. No,it wasn't the time to...  
Fuck it. You needed to.  
You sang.  
Carefully,low at first. But then,the love song you wrote was finding its way up your bloodied mouth,finding Matesprit's ears. You went on singing,with the purest adamantine voice your body could give,give like Jake gave his hope,like John gave his energy,like everyone gave their bodies and souls to the fight. And now,you were giving all your soul in this song. The tears rolled on your face,then his,then the ground. The words were losing themselves between your shivering lips. And finally,ending on a last 'I love you',you kissed him again. Everybody was looking at you,but you didn't care. You hadn't understand at first,so when you saw their smiling faces,you asked yourself what was going on. And you saw it.  
Jade,holding a Candyringer full of love song.  
She gave it to you. You aimed it on John,and pulled the trigger. A white light surrounded him,even stronger than Jake's hopey thing. John carefully opened his eyes,and smiled at you.

"Kat...

-John!"

You hugged him,sobbing,crying,kissing his heavy head,under the happy exclamations of your buddies. Your joy lasted for what seemed to be hours. Then,Eternyon took the golden rifle of English,and broke it in half.

"Our role here had been played. The Demon cannot return now. The darkness will disappear too.

-It reminds me'',Terezi said,"we're back alive and have to enjoy it!"

You have,indeed. But for you,only with John.

\---

Three years have passed since.  
I have to say,since the others came back,it's a real mess in the headquarters. Terezi always has a reason to throw a party,like birthdays,the first car or exam results. But finally,everybody's safe. We are still using our powers to make the good,sure,but now it's everywhere in the country. We're twelve,afterall.  
Memoria and Eternyon's spell broke,and now they are back to human. They were powerful magicians who were punished for witchcraft in a Middle-age period,turned into animals and exiled in another epoch. Naturally,the Lord of Time was behind this,and killing him destroyed the spell. They parted in another world,but if we ever need help,we just have to look at the moon. I still don't get it,but it think it'll be useful someday.  
John and I are still connected. Our link only grow stronger with the time together,the fights,and the buckets. We are about nineteen right now,and we haven't much the time to think about the future right now. At the begining of the year,we'll go to college,bringing Prospitian Ship with us. The band is a sucess,totally. We will maybe start something for real with it. Talking about this,Jake and Dirk are in love. The latter is covered in bitches everyday,but truly loves Jake. Like I love John.  
I love my brother too. Since these events,I realised that he wasn't a douche as I thought. He's now...I don't know if I should say like our Father,but something alike. In much younger.  
In some years,I will propose to John. I know that's what he wants,and I too. Maybe we could have children? It just makes me dreaming. Yeah. I'm sure that if we have a boy,he'll name him Nick. But if it's a girl,I want it to be Cherry. Like the blood. And finally,one day,I came to him. I had my hand on my belly. When he finally understood,he hugged me very close,saying how much he loves me. We're young,but we will soon start a family. That's the life I want,with him,in the happiness.  
Sometimes,when we are together,I sing. I sing for him,for make him smile,this adorable dorky smile that makes me blush,even today. I sing with my best voice,my heart,my hand in his',my head on his shoulder,my eyes meeting his',until our lips touch,until I fuse with him again,until my voice can't tell anymore how much I love him. The notes of the winds plays in the blue skies,and the song coming from my bleeding heart makes me feel proud of myself. I finally am loved by someone,a pure and adamantine love,unbreakable.  
I love you,John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karkat did give birth to Cherry Vantas. But years later, his secret identity as Bloodstorm got leaked, causing a huge scandal. He and John, who also got outed as Windblaze, were in big trouble. Their daughter didn't want to be a part of that; she changed her name and made legal demands to be adopted by a family friend.   
> Eventually, she became Natalia Leijon from [With love, Crabby kitten](http://archiveofourown.org/works/886888). I know it doesn't make any senseBUT I LIKE CONTINUITY OKAY don't blame me for trying to tie several stories together into a single timeline.


End file.
